


Perto e Distante

by Anarco_Girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Jackson
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarco_Girl/pseuds/Anarco_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O que Jackson Whittemore quer fazer e o que ele faz são coisas completamente diferentes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perto e Distante

**Perto e Distante**

**.x.**

Quem garante  
Que o que você é  
É o que o outro espera de você?

**Perto e Distante – Tiê**

**.x.**

O que Jackson Whittemore quer fazer e o que ele faz são coisas completamente diferentes. Ele quer olhar para Lydia e dizer que a ama e coisas estupidamente carinhosas e românticas, todas as coisas que Lydia quer ouvir e que Jackson nunca teve coragem de dizer, mesmo apesar de tudo. E Jackson tem medo. Ele tem medo porque ele passou tanto tempo sendo controlado por alguém (Matt, Gerard) e agora que tudo parece finalmente bem, Jackson não tem certeza se ele pode controlar seu lobo, se consegue. Derek fala que ele precisa de uma ancora, de algo para prender a sua humanidade e apesar de Lydia estar sempre ali e quase ser isso para ele, ás vezes Jackson olha para ela e tem medo de perder o controle e simplesmente quebrá-la mais do que ele já quebrou. E Lydia não merece isso, Jackson sabe. Lydia merece beijos românticos e flores e palavras bonitas. Mas Jackson não sabe se consegue dar tudo que ela precisa. Se ele pudesse, desligaria todos os seus mecanismos de defesa por Lydia. Ela já desistiu de tanto por ele, já o salvou de todas as maneiras e ela merece que Jackson mude e não volte a ser o mesmo canalha que era antes de toda essa confusão começar.  Ela merece mais e Jackson nunca foi o suficiente.

Então Jackson vai embora. Fala para os pais que precisa de um tempo fora de Beacon Hills e liga para Danny uma vez para avisar da decisão. O garoto pergunta para onde ele vai e por que ele vai, em um tom confuso e Jackson não pode realmente culpar o amigo por isso porque Danny não sabe de nada, está completamente no escuro. Jackson fala a verdade ou a verdade parcial, dizendo apenas um “é necessário” e “talvez algum lugar da costa leste”. Não é o suficiente e eles acabam discutindo pelo telefone e Danny ameaça ir para a casa de Jackson para colocar um pouco de bom senso na cabeça do amigo e acaba ficando sem argumento quando Jackson fala que ele vai embora hoje e agora.

Jackson convence os pais que ele pode muito bem dirigir até Connecticut, mesmo que a viagem vai ser longa e tediosa.

Jackson passa pela casa de Lydia e por um momento pensa em parar e se despedir ou falar que a ama, porém... Vai ser mais difícil, desse jeito. Sem despedidas, então.

Sem despedidas por que desse jeito Lydia vai acabar o odiando e é assim que tem que ser.

Jackson pisa fundo no acelerador.

**.x.**

**Author's Note:**

> Uhmm. Okay. O que acharam? Estava lendo alguns spoilers na internet (e se você não quer saber de alguns, não continue lendo) e já que o Colton (e Gage também saiu, ela interpreta a Erica) saiu do seriado, fiquei imaginando o que é que ia acontecer com a Lydia, já que todo mundo pensou que ela ia ficar com o Jackson. E foi daí que surgiu essa fic, Jackson indo embora por não se achar bom para Lydia.   
> Talvez eu faça uma do ponto de vista dela, veremos.   
> Obrigada por ler e não se esqueça de comentar. Qualquer erro mea maxima culpa.


End file.
